Once Upon A December
by Mysterious Angels
Summary: Seth and Bella have been best friends since they were five years old. Now when they are 16, will love come out to play? Or will they just be best friends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Please, hehehe, have mercy, haha hehe, what, ha, did I ever, hehe, do to you?'' I gasped out. I was currently at the park, with my best friend, Seth. We are both 16, and had been best friends since we were little. He was older than me by a week, and he always brought it up. He was tickling me mercilessly because, well I don't know why.

''NEVER!'' He yelled, and got off me and ran away.

''No fair, Seth! You have a head start!'' I yelled. I threw a small temper tantrum like a child.

''Boo,'' I heard a soft voice from behind me.

''Ahh! Seth, that wasn't funny!''

''Your right...it was hilarious!'' He said with a smile on his face. I turned away from him.

''Belly Bo, don't be mad at me,'' He said when he saw my reaction. I didn't answer him.

''Bells?'' Nothing.

''Bella?'' I am still not going to talking to Seth.

''Please Bella, don't be mad at me,'' Seth begged. I turned around and saw him on his knees.

''Well I am, so tough luck!'' I replied. He quickly pulled my hands down and pulled me down on him, on a laying down position. My face was in his chest, so I looked up at his face. He was looking at me with a soft smile and something I could not identify in his eyes.

''Bella,'' he whispered. He gently move a stray curl from my eyes. His eyes kept going to my eyes to my lips, and I was doing the same thing.

''Seth,'' I whispered back. His face kept getting closer until...

''SETH! BELLA! TIME FOR DINNER!'' Emily said. We suddenly jolted back and I stood up abruptly, and ran over to the house. Before I got to far away, I swear I heard Seth mutter something, that I didn't hear. I got to the house and took off all my snow stuff. It was December after all.

''Hey Emily, need any help setting plates out?'' I asked. I was adopted by Emily and Sam when I was around the age of five. (Emily=28 Sam=30) My parents were murdered. My mother always song me, my lullaby. And I still remember it till this day.

''Sure sweetie,'' Emily replied. She handed me the plates and I set them out on the table. Then Sam, Jared, and Jared's girlfriend Kim, Paul, Leah, Jacob, Quil, and Quil's girlfriend Claire (She is 16 also), Embry, Colin, Brady, and finally Seth came in.

''Hey Bella!'' They all said. Or in Paul's and Sam's case, gave me a great big bear hug!

''Hey boys, supper is already. Go wash up!'' I said.

''Yes ma'am,'' They all saluted me except Seth, who wouldn't even look me in the eye. Hmm, wonder what that is about. I went in the kitchen to go help Emily set out the food. I grabbed the last of the food and put it on the table. All the boys ran to the table, sat down and started to grab food. Except for Seth, again. What is up with him? All girls looked at the boys with amusment clearly showing on their faces. We grabbed a plate, got some food and sat down. I sat down next to Seth.

I kicked him softly. ''Are you okay Seth?'' I asked.

''Just peachy,'' he said sarastically.

''There is no need to add the sarcasm Seth,'' I mumbled. I grabbed my plate and walked to my room. I saw everyone stop eating or talking and watched me leave. I just closed my door when...(I was tempted to end the chapter here)

~Dining Room~

''What happened Seth?'' Paul asked.

''I don't know,'' he mumbled.

''Mhm, Seth I saw you and her getting all cozy outside. Did something happen out there between you two?'' Jake asked Seth. Now everyone was watching Seth like a hawk.

''It's not WHAT happened, it's what I wish DID happen,'' Seth said softly. Everybody him cause it wasn't soft enough. Paul was in mid-drink, and he cough in his drink.

''What?''

''Seth, what did you just say man?'' Embry asked to him.

''You know exactly what I just said, and I don't plan on repeating it.''

''Aw Seth, you have a crush on Bella? Since when lil' bro?'' Leah asked. She got up and sat in the chair that Bella was just in.

''Since 6th grade,'' he said.

''Wel-'' Sam was interupted by a beautiful voice.

Dancing Bears, Painting Wings

Things I almost remember

And a song, someone sings

Once Upon A December

''Who's that?'' Almost everyone asked.

''That's Bella. When she was younger, when her real parents were still alive, her mom made up a lullaby for Bella. Bella always sings it to her self when she's is upset or something,'' Emily answered. Everyone was quiet after that. When Bella started singing again, everyone listing to her beautiful voice.

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance though the a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter of Once Upon A December! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN THIS!**

Where we left Bella last time on Once Upon A December:

I kicked him softly. ''Are you okay Seth?'' I asked.

''Just peachy,'' he said sarcastically.

''There is no need to add the sarcasm Seth,'' I mumbled. I grabbed my plate and walked to my room. I saw everyone stop eating or talking and watched me leave. I just closed my door when...

* * *

When I put down my plate. I was really hurt that Seth had been mean, and he snapped at me. I was in distress so I started to play the keyboard. I played my lullaby.

_Dancing Bears, Painting Wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song, someone sings_

_Once Upon a December_

I stopped after the first verse to think something's over. The day Seth and I became friends. We were both in Kindergarten. I was being picked on because my picture was better than normal, and they called me a freak. They always picked on me, until Seth came and stuck up for me.

'I really do want to know why he is upset with me,' I thought. Every time that I would get cold or felt unprotected, Seth would show up and warm me up or hold me in his arms until I felt loved and protected.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance though the a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

When we were in 8th grade, we had a school dance. He asked me to it, in a very sweet, yet funny way. I said yes. We had more fun than was normal. People said that we were by far, dancing more gracefully than most kids.

I was playing more loudly on my piano, because in my lullaby there was a big a crescendo. I was singing more loudly and more beautiful as my real mother did. My lullaby always brought me joy and I love to sing it.

I got up from my keyboard. I got ready for bed, and the last thing I remember before falling into a wondrous sleep was:

What did I do to Seth to make him hate me?

**Before you get me, I am not pasting where I got the lullaby from, and if you find it please keep it to yourself. I am not putting all of it, the lullaby is not over! REVIEW! PLEASE...for me? Then not for me, do it for Bunny!**

**(\_/)**

**( o.o )**

**(U U )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Can you people like review or something? I need feed back on how I am doing? Love ya's!**

Chapter 4:

I woke up and notices that the sun did not rise yet. I decided that I couldn't get back to sleep, because I was to awake and alert. I got up from my bed and walked to my closet. I picked out a purple tank top, a short, ruffled, white jacket, gray skinny jeans, purple high tops. (**ON PROFILE**) I put it on my bed, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I put on my white puffy robe on. I got out my make up and put natural eye shadow on, mascara, and baby pink lip gloss. I kept my hair down. I walked down to my bedroom, put on my outfit.

When I was down, I looked out my window and saw that the sun was barley showing. I went to the kitchen to start on breakfast so Emily didn't have to rush it. I got out eggs, bacon, ham, toast and milk. I started on the scrambled eggs when I thought about what happened last night. Was Seth still angry at me? I wonder if it was about the almost kiss? I really want to know! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone come in the kitchen.

I felt strong arms go around my waist. I swear I think I jumped at least 3ft. ''Boo,'' a tired voice said from behind me. Seth. I turned around and placed my arms around his neck.

''Hey,'' I breathed. He looked shocked that I was even talking to him. ''Stop distracting me, or I will burn your food.'' He let go of me faster than I would have liked. I turned back around. When I was done with the food, I put in bowls and plates, and put them on the table.

''Thanks Bella! I really slept in late didn't I?'' Emily said, while hugging me.

''No problem Emily, I just woke up earlier than usual,'' I replied. Then all the boys came down. They were about to start eating when...

''If you boys even THINK of eating without washing your hands, I will throw this all out,'' Emily and I said at the same time. Weird. The boys ran back to the bathroom shoving each other. Than they all started to run back. They grabbed their plates and started to load them. I hurried up and grabbed a plate before all the boys ate all the food. I than sat down next to Seth and Leah. If I was paying attention to everyone else I would have seen them look at Seth with a questionable expression.

''Emily this is very good!'' Paul stated while scooping up some scrambled eggs.

''Oh, I wasn't the one who made this, Bella made breakfast,'' Emily said. Everyone stared at me in shock.

''What? She could have poisoned it!'' Paul accused.

''Your still alive aren't you? If I wanted to poison you, you would already be dead,'' I said with a smirk. I saw everyone gaping at me, well except Seth. He was trying not to laugh, but was failing miserably.

''Dang Bella! Go out with me?'' Quil asked. Two things happened at that second: Claire hit Quil upside the head, and I think Seth growled, but I know he threw something at Quil.

''Um, Quil you remember me? Your GIRLFRIEND?'' Claire basically shouted. But you can see she wasn't that upset, with the amusement in her eyes. She gave us a wink, but got up, burst into fake tears and ran away. But if you looked closely enough, like me, you could see her smiling.

''Claire come back!'' Quil shouted, and ran after her. We all looked after them until I couldn't hold. I started giggling, and everyone followed laughing and giggling. After we were all done eating, I made the boys do the dishes. We were all in a comfortable silence when Embry broke it.

''What should we do today?''

''I don't know. Play a game or something,'' Leah answered.

''Yeah! Lets play Truth or dare!'' Jacob excitedly said.

''Sure!'' We all said. We then got in a circle.

''So, who goes first?'' I asked.

''I will,'' Sam said. ''Truth or Dare, Paul?''

''Dare!'' He said confidently.

Sam thought for only a moment, than got a really scary look on his face. If I was Paul I would be really scared right now. ''I dare you to...change an article of clothing.''

''That's not to bad,'' Paul stated.

''I wasn't finished! Change an article of clothing with a girl,'' Sam said with a smirk.

''Embry switch shirts with me!'' Paul said.

''Sam said a girl!'' Embry replied.

''I know that's why I picked you!'' Paul said with a sly smile. Embry got up and tackled Paul, and now they are wrestling, Everyone is laughing now. Oh, if the dares are going to be like that, this is going to be easy!

Oh how wrong I was.

**Ah, another chapter well done if I do say myself! Just some short things- REVIEW! Seriously though, please do...I need to know if I am writing this okay...**

**On the second hand- I am writing another story write now-Listen to Your Heart- and it is funny and you might shit your pants, that's all I am saying...it is that good**

**LOVE YA **

**~Mysterious Angels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh, don't you just love Truth or dare! It always puts a nice smile on everyone's faces :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

''This shirt is itchy!'' Paul complained. He had just switched shirts with Emily, cause coincidently she was wearing one of Sam's shirts.

''Oh haha, at least you don't have to smell this! It stinks, just like you!'' Emily shot back.

''Okay, calm down! Paul it is your turn to ask,'' Jacob said.

''Oh yeah! Okay Leah, Truth or Dare?'' Paul questioned.

''Um, I will chose Truth,'' she replied.

''What? No dare? So not fair!'' Paul said. ''Okay, have you ever gotten a hickey?''

''Yep,'' she said with a smirk, everyone was shocked, except for me. I giggled at Paul's reaction, he has a major crush on Leah. But she doesn't know it. Yet.

''Really? By who?'' Paul asked again.

''Nope! I already answered my truth, if you want more ask later.''

''Oh I will,'' Paul muttered. But I think Seth and I was the only ones who heard it. We looked at each other and barely contained our laughter.

''Truth or Dare Embry?''

''I pick dare!'' He asked hesitantly. Leah looked at me and I saw a glint in her eyes, that unsettled me. I better not be in this dare. But I also saw her look at Seth, he was shaking his head, with a pleading in his eyes.

''Okay, I dare you to kiss Bella-'' Leah started.

''Nope, no way!'' Seth protested.

''Let me finish!'' she shot a glare at her little brother. ''I dare you to kiss Bella's nose for a minute!'' She said.

''This is going to be the most awkward thing I have ever done,'' Embry said. He crawled over at me and kissed my nose for a minute. I was trying not to laugh, but I was failing miserably.

''Excuse me but I have to do sanitize my nose now,'' I said jokingly.

''What ever Bella! You know you liked it!'' Embry said.

''I liked it... when you stopped,'' I said with a sly grin. In the corner of my eye I saw Seth glaring at Leah and Embry. Wonder what's that about.

''Kim, truth or dare?'' Embry asked.

''Dare!''

''I dare you to give Jacob a lap dance,'' Embry said with a smirk. I saw a Jared ready to pounce on Embry, but stopped when he saw Kim walking over to Jacob, and giving him a lap dance.

''I don't know which one of you to kill first, you for giving her the dare, or you for receiving a lap dance from her,'' Jared said angrily.

''Oh suck it up! It's your turn to ask someone Kim,'' Leah said.

''Seth, truth or dare?'' Kim asked innocently. But I could see something I didn't like in her eyes. I think Seth saw it to, because he looked really nervous and scared.

''Um, '' he sighed, ''Truth.'' he said looking at me. I could see that he was terrified, so I put my arm around his shoulders. ''What did I get myself into?'' I heard him mutter.

''Do you have any romantic feelings to someone in this room?'' She asked. Everyone looked at Seth with curious looks, and some amusement ones.

''Well, yes I... do,'' Seth started out strong, but ended up in a whisper. Now I was looking at him. We are best friends! And I didn't know about this! Seth saw my hurt exspression.

''Whats the matter Belly Bo?'' he asked me. He came closer, and I went the other way.

''We are best friends and you never told me that you had a crush? That's whats wrong!'' I felt unshed tears in my eyes, and I forced them not to come out.

''Oh Bells, I thought that you wouldn't care! And if I told you who it was, you would laugh,'' he said looking down. I went over to him.

''Oh, Seth if you told who you liked I wouldn't have laughed.''

''Yes you would've,'' chuckled Paul.

''Shut up Paul!'' Seth, Leah, and me said.

''Well, now that this love festival is over, lets get back to the game,'' Embry said.

''Okay, Emily truth or dare?'' Seth asked.

''Dare!''

''I dare you to sit on Leah's lap for the rest of the game,'' Seth said. Emily, who was resting comfortably on Sam's lap, walked over to Leah and sat on her lap.

''Truth or dare, Quil?'' Emily asked him.

''Dare!''

''I dare you to go put on one of Leah's bikinis and sing Barbie Girl in front of everyone!'' She said while giggling.(isabella Black Whitlock Voltur made that dare!)

I think this game just went to a whole new level.

**Review for me, it makes me happy! And everyone wants me to be happy...don't they?**

**~Mysterious Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took forever! I had a lot of things going on! Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

''Why I have to do this?'' Quil whined. He was currently in front of us with a robe on. Emily got the CD player out, with the correct CD in.

''Because you were dared to!'' Leah retorted.

''But this, this is just EVIL! Embarrassing and humiliating!'' Quil said angrily.

''Which makes it more funny! So stop whining, it is so annoying!'' I told Quil. Everyone busted out laughing, even Claire.

''Even you Claire? I thought that you love me!''

''You can think? Congratulations, I always knew you had a brain, even if it is small,'' Paul said before Claire responded.

''Shut up! Quil just do your dare so we can go on with the game!'' Kim yelled. So Quil took off the robe to reveal a hot pink bikini. I started to giggle along with Emily. Then he began to sing Barbie Girl. When he was finished we were all on the floor laughing. Quil hurried up and changed back into what he was wearing before.

''Ha, ha, ha it was very funny. Sam, truth or dare?''

''Dare!''

''Fine, I dare you to let all the girls in the room to dress you up, to make you look like a girl. Then when they are finish your makeover, go over to Billy's and have a normal conversation with him,'' Quil said. Sam was shocked. All of us girls got evil smiles, and pulled him into another room.

Emily got out a straight, dark brown wig. Kim got out all of the make up, and Claire got the outfit ready.

''What do you think are his colors?'' Kim asked me.

I thought for a moment. ''Brown, but not to dark. A pale pink lip gloss and blush,'' I said after awhile.

''Perfect!'' Kim squealed.

''How is the outfit coming Claire!'' Emily hollered. Emily was combing and styling the wig.

''I picked out something that's his size, and it is very cute,'' Claire said. She came in, but the outfit was hidden. ''But you can't see it yet.''

''Okay, Emily pass the eyebrow tweezers,'' I said with an evil smirk. Sam must have seen it cause he started to yell and scream.

**~ Living room~ Seth POV**

''Ahhhh!''

''I wonder what the girls are doing to Sam,'' Paul asked. I can't say that I wasn't curious. They have been in that room for about an hour. Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and I were just watching the game.

''What ever they are doing to him, I am glad it isn't me,''Quil said.

''How did you even come up with that dare?'' Jake asked Quil. We all looked over at him.

''Well I meet a person that calls themselves Twilighter368. They helped me pick out a really good dare.''

''Do you even know who they are?'' I asked.

''Nope,'' Quil answered.

''Only you Quil, only you,'' Paul laughed. All of a sudden we heard clicking.

''I think their done,'' I stated. In came Leah, Emily, Claire, and Kim. The only one missing was Bella. Oh Bella, what am I going to do with her.

''Introducing Sam Uley, the drag queen,'' Bella yelled out as she ran in the room. We all busted out laughing. Sam came in with a wig that looked real. He had makeup and nail polish on. Oh, but the dress. He had on a tan dress, that went just above his knees. He was wearing heels. Huge heels. How can he walk in those things?

''You have no idea how long we had to force him into that dress. It finally came to Emily who threatened him,''Leah said.

''It was fun plucking his eyebrows, though'' Bella stated.

''I am just going to get this over with,'' Sam simply said. We saw him walk in to Billy's house and came back about 10 minutes later.

''That was so embarrassing!'' Sam yelled, when he came back in with his regular clothes on.

''Don't worry I have pictures,'' Bella whispered to me.

''Bella truth or dare?'' Sam asked Bella intently.

''Why must you ask! You know it is dare!'' Bella looked right back at him.

Sam got this expression that said,'' I have the perfect dare!''

The bad thing he was now looking at Bella and myself. I think I know what the dare is, and I don't think she is going to like it.

* * *

**I really don't understand why no one review's, or favorites, or follow this story...I understand I am the author, but I honestly think this is a great story. I have all the chapters written out. Is there something you guys just don't like, or is bad language skills...please I would really like to know. I am feeling this story, it is just that no one is feeling it with me...**

**~Mysterious Angels**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Here is another chapter! Took forever I know but forgive me, I am a busy person! This chapter is dedicated to Twilighter368 because she is giving me awesome dares for the game! Enjoy this chapter because you might not get another one for a while. This is in

* * *

Bella's POV.

''Okay than, I have the perfect dare for you Bella! I dare you to put on lingerie-'' Sam only got that far before Paul and Embry busted out laughing. ''Shut up! I am not finished yet. When you are finished you have to tease Seth with it still on you,'' Sam finished with a triumphant smile.

''Finally a good dare!'' I said. Everyone looked at me in shock. ''What it's just lingerie and teasing Seth with it still on. Not big deal!'' I said. I got up and went over to my room.

''Hmm, what to wear, what to where.'' I said to myself. Oh! Here is one! I grabbed a dark red corset with lace on it out of my closet. Along with it, I also grabbed a matching pair of boy shorts. I put them on, and threw on a black see though nightie. I looked good.

''There all finished.'' I walked back out to the living room and saw everyone talking. Once they saw me they quieted down. I made a shushing hand motion, so they wouldn't tell Seth I was here. I walked silently behind him and started to nuzzle his neck with my noise.

''What the-'' He started.

''Shush, it's okay. Just little ole' me!'' I whispered seductively into his ear. I heard his breathing pick up a tiny notch. Inwardly I was laughing my butt off. I walked in front of him and sat right in his lap. I intended to stay there to.

'' Claire truth or dare?'' I asked her in my normal voice. Everyone seemed to snap out of it and began to laugh. I felt Seth put his arms around me, but I could tell it was to make sure that I wouldn't fall off. Knowing the some-cough- Paul -cough- people would try other things.

''Um, truth!''

''What did Quil have to do, to get you to go out with him?''

''Hurtful!'' Quil said before she could answer. Claire looked quite thoughtful though.

''He kept giving me presents under Secret Admirer...it was really sweet,'' she finally said.

''Okay people look at the time. It is already 12:00pm and we have places to go, do we not?'' Paul said. Everyone, sans Seth and I, were going shopping for the bonfire tonight. Everyone got up to go leave. When they left I finally decided to get out of this thing.

''Where are you going?'' Seth asked me as I got off his lap.

''To get out of this itchy thing,'' I replied. I walked to my bedroom and put on my regular clothes. When I got back to the living room Seth was nowhere to be found. I started to look around when strong arm circled my waist. I shrieked a little bit.

''Seth, scare me one more time and I swear that I will neuter you!'' I said while hitting him. He was just laughing at me.

''What do you want to do?'' He asked me. He had that look on his face again, the one I can't read. I thought for only a moment.

''How about we just watch TV for right now? I am tired!''

''Okay!'' We sat down on the couch and started to look at cartoons. I was on Seth's lap, but I always am, it is comfortable what can I say? I started getting sleepier and sleepier, I laid my head down on Seth's shoulder and fell into a wonderful sleep.

**Seth's** **POV**

I suddenly felt something heavy on my shoulder. I look down and saw that it was Bella asleep. I just smiled and put my arms around her to keep her from sliding off.

''Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?'' I mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Yes, I know that was short. But! At least you have a chapter to read. Please review, I love seeing it. I makes me happy.

Checkout my other story: Listen to Your Heart

~Mysterious Angels


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a while, and I am sorry...but at least I am updating now! ENJOY!**

Bella POV:

I woke up with two strong arms around me. Hm? I turned my head a little bit to the side and noticed that it was Seth holding me. I also noticed that I was really comfortable where I was. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 3:00am and I had school today. 'I might as well sleep where I am' I though to myself. I got comfortable once more and dozed off.

THE MORNING

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that Seth was no longer here. I looked at the clock and decided to get dressed for school. I went over to my closet and picked out a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, with the words ' I'm crazy, but you like it' on it. I picked out skinny jeans, my brown uggs, and a white sweatshirt afterward. I went over to the bathroom, took a shower, put make up on, and left my hair to dry in its curls.

After I got dressed I went down stairs to eat breakfast and say good bye to Sam and Emily. I grabbed my coat and bag and left the house. I started walking down the road until I saw Jake, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Kim, and Claire up the road. I sneaked up behind Paul and put snow down his shirt.

''AHH! COLD! COLD! GET IT OUT!'' Paul yelled as he pranced around. We, except for Paul, were laughing so hard that I started to cry.

''Bella that was not funny,'' Paul grumbled as he finally got the snow out of his shirt.

''Your right...it was HILARIOUS!'' I said as I tried to control my laughter. He just pouted. ''Oh, come on Paul. Fine, I'm sorry.''

''Wow Paul, when did you become a baby?'' Quil asked.

''Around the same time you became a pansy,'' Embry said. The girls and I could since a fight going to happen so Leah suggested we keep on walking so we wouldn't be late for school.

When we arrived at school, Seth, Leah, Paul and I went to our Homeroom. The others went to theirs. Us four same the same exact schedule, it was weird. We are just that lucky to. I went to sit down next to Leah. Paul threw something at me. It was a note.

'I am bored :('

~Paul

Wow, but it was soo Paul!

**I did this chapter during history class...so I know it isn't very good, sorry for that. Love**** you bitches! So review for me!**

**~Mysterious Angels =***


	8. Chapter 8

**Haven't written in while have I? Damn...I'm a bitch...oh well! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

~Bella POV~

As I was walking towards my locker, I noticed to very familiar heads.

''Hey girls! Whats up?'' I asked, while putting away my books.

''We are here to escort you to the assembly!'' Claire said joyfully. Both Kim and I groaned.

''That was today? Eww!'' Kim squealed. Claire grabbed both our arms and pulled us to the gym. She saw Quil and booked it over to him. Kim and I looked at each other and decided to make a run for it. We turned around and was about to run away, when we ran into two hard chests.

''Now, where do you two ladies think your going?'' The voice in front of me asked. I looked up and saw that it was Jake. I looked over and saw that Kim ran into Jared.

''We were just gonna-'' Kim and I started to say as we tried to sneak away from them. But of course, the two baboons picked us up and started to make their way over to Claire and Quil.

''If we got to go to this stupid meeting, so do you guys,'' Jake said as he was carrying me.

''Okay, but is it really necessary to pick us up and take us over there like gorillas?'' Kim asked.

They only laughed and nodded.

We made our way there, and saw that the rest of our gang was already there. Even Seth.

''You tried to run for it, didn't ya?'' Leah asked. Kim and I nodded. She only laughed. ''I did too, but Paul was a freaking ape!'' She said, while glaring at Paul.

He grinned. ''You know you liked it,'' he teased.

She rolled her eyes,'' Whatever.'' After that the assembly began. It was telling us winter break is next week and on Friday is a talent show. I actually can't wait for that. I can sing my lullaby that my mom made for me-

''Bella? Bells? Isabella? Dude is she okay?'' Quil asked while looking at me. I snapped out of it.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just blanked out.'' I said.

''Okay then, lets go! We can go to my house if ya want,'' Leah said. We all agreed and decided to go there.

''Okay, but I want a piggy back ride!'' I whined. They all laughed and I got on Paul's back.

If I was paying attention I would have saw Seth eyes narrow and Jake holding him back.

* * *

**This chapter reminds me of my dumbass besties...what would I do with out them?**

**Review Darlings!**

**~ Mysterious Angels**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I have overheard rumors that stories were being deleted so I decided to make a site for my stories. It is like a blog in a way, but it gets the job done. Everything is the same and if you have any worries that it isn't me, just message me!

The link yo my site is on my profile! So check it out!

So I ask for you to check it out and follow it. I probably would put updates on when I will update the story on the site. Hope to see you there.

Any questions, please PM me! It isn't a bother and I would love to hear from you!


End file.
